


Mando'alor - The Jetii

by ZanaZoola14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mando'a, Marriage, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Relationship Reveal, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, the perfect Jedi, sworn to his oath to the Jedi Code. Sith Slayer, The Negotiator. Blue eyes. Blue lightsaber. Master to the Chosen One.Satine Kryze, Dutchess of Manda'yaim, pacifist leader of the New Mando'ad. The new proclaimed Mando'alor.Rumours between the two flutter for as early as the Jedi Master being a Padawan. For when trouble comes to the Dutchess, the Jedi Master follows defending her from all harm.The Darksaber, a lightsaber black with lack of colour, but with flecks of blinding white colour - a halo surrounding the blade. Flat and to a point, it's more of a sword than a lightsaber in design. It is made from an artificial crystal formed by a Jedi of Mandalorian ancestry.While this blade sits comfortably in the hands of the Death Watch Leader, Darth Maul, the sabres true master is the Duke and Duchess of Manda'yaim.Only, the Dutchess is no force user and has no one else ruling beside her. No Duke, force user or not, to call upon the blades meaning.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Mando'alor - The Jetii

"What a sticky situation you've found yourself in, Kenobi," Maul gleefully informed a glint of thrilling pleasure locked in his eye.

"I see you've found pleasure in this," Obi-Wan stated, staring Maul in the eye, "but I assure you, I'm off the market."

Maul stared at the kneeling Jedi Master in slight amusement. Even when cuffed and handed off to his sworn enemy can he bite back with calm retorts. "What height of stupidity befell you for you to land before my blade?" He asked, a grin covering his face.

"What's the height of Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked back.

To the two Death Watch soldiers holding Satine, they swore they heard something suspiciously like ' _boys_ ' leaving her mouth in the most asperated way they thought possible. It even looked like she rolled her eyes at the two before her.

"I see you wear my colour," Maul stated, addressing the armour that Obi-Wan wore. "Must I say it, red suits you."

"Now here's where I must disagree," Obi-Wan stated calmly, "while the armour is excellent. The colour? It could use some refinement."

"A Jedi in Mandalorian Armour, and likes it? Not heard of," Maul smirked.

"Then you don't know the history of this culture and the blade you wield before me," Obi-Wan stated, "for the Darksaber was made by the first Mandalorian to be accepted into the Jedi Order."

"That was the past, now the blade is known for its Jedi killing. Your blood will not be the last one this edge is to spill," Maul growled as he stood from the throne, pulling out the hilt of the blade to face Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's head tipped back in a booming laugh, "I have to commemorate you, Maul."

Maul's steps faltered, his hand loosening around the deactivated sabre in his hand.

"You've hidden your idiocy well," Obi-Wan stated as he got to his feet, the cuffs falling next to his beskar boots.

Maul held his hand in the air, telling the few Death Watch members not to intervene, "I think you'll find that's your idiocy. You're weaponless," Maul grinned.

"You're right; I stand before you defenceless. You hold the second strongest call of the Darksaber before you," Obi-Wan whispered.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, not caring as Satine froze of to his right. He let his muscles relax as the force flowed from him to the planet and back again - the sweet melody previously blanked welcomed within him.

The room was silent; even those who were not force-sensitive could feel the power thrumming in the air.

"The Darksaber has one call stronger than that of the Death Watch leader," Obi-Wan whispered, almost as if he was in a trance.

At the moment that Maul set to activate the sabre, Obi-Wan's hand flew out in front of him.

As the hilt landed in the hand of the Jedi Master, the gunmetal eyes flew open, overflowing with power as the man took a double-handed defence with the blade. "That of the Duke of Manda'yaim."

Only the high-pitch trill of the Darksaber filled the room, blocking out the otherwise deafening silence.

"I claim my place alongside that of the Mando'alor," Obi-Wan rang, his voice carrying both his authority and the force his presence held.

Taking a moment to find his balance, Maul roared in wordless anger before charging towards Obi-Wan, his lightsaber in hand.

The two force-users match blow for blow before, in one swoop, Obi-Wan swung the blade of the Darksaber through Maul's blades hilt.

Maul's eyes widened as the plasma blade spluttered before going out, the kyber crystals falling to the floor from the two halves. The glass cried out as large cracks appeared through their body, before finally shattering as the final point hit the floor.

"Bring peace for your master," Satine stated, knowing the argument happening within the Jedi Master. She might be a pacifist, but she knows what must be done.

Maul almost didn't see the blade before it can cleanly cut his legs from his body. "You have a thing for cutting off legs," Maul rasped through his shock.

" _More for cutting off appendages,_ " Obi-Wan whispered so that only Maul could hear the words before the blade swang down again and cut the Sith's head cleanly off. Taking a moment, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Even if Maul was an enemy, he has still been in his life for so long; he felt the need to pause.

Satine watched Obi-Wan as the two Death Watch members held onto her, their grip turning almost painfully tight with the creaking material beneath their hands.

"Let her go," Obi-Wan ordered, not even turning to face them or opening his eyes. When nothing happened, his grip on the Darksaber's hilt tightened, his head turning to face the two Death Watch members with the blade held flat out in front of him, towards the two beskar clad soldiers. "I said, _let her go,_ " he growled, "that is an order from both the Duke and the wielder of the Darksaber. Ne shab'rud'ni..."

One of the Death Watch quickly realised the position that he was in and bowed his head before scurrying out of the room as quick as he could without being called a coward. The other didn't seem to listen to reason, as he only tightened his grip on the Dutchess.

"Your fight is with me, step away from the Dutchess and face me like a mando'ad, or are you a dar'manda and a hut'uun?" Obi-Wan stated calmly, keeping the blade level.

The soldier pushed the Dutchess roughly away as he got into a defensive position. His muscles were taut with anger at the words of the Jedi.

Obi-Wan made no move, only allowing the hilt to rest between both hands as he waited for his opponent to make the first move.

The soldier fired off a set of whistlers; all focused on the force-user in front of him. He growled as he watched the Darksaber's blade slice promptly through each one. Next, he fired off a bloom of fire and pulled out a vibroblade.

"Woven with cortosis, a good choice against a lightsaber or the Darksaber," Obi-Wan grinned as he watched the Mandalorian charge at him. "However, a vibroblade is still only a blade, not an armour," Obi-Wan stated as he slashed into the chest of the Mandalorian after parrying the vibroblade away.

The soldier staggered back to his feet, taking back up a defensive position. The blade, while going through the armour, had only skimmed the skin beneath - a warning shot that the next blow will not be so pleasant.

Satine watched the two duel, please at the way that Obi-Wan was handling the fight. The contest was a Mandalorian duel, fueled with insult and succession. For a man born not of Mandalorian blood, he fitted into their customs well.

Obi-Wan watched calmly as the man approached again, knowing that - after the previous warning slash - he had every right to end their life. So within seconds of the man reaching him, Obi-Wan dove forwards, the blade slicing into the shoulder of the Mandalorian, hissing. He leaned close to the helmeted head of the Death Watcher member, sneering, "yield and live to fight alongside your brothers once more."

"I've lived my life in broken armour," the Mandalorian whispered, "it is my time."

Obi-Wan rested his forehead against the helmet of the Mandalorian before whispering, " _then march on with kote, Mando'ad. Verd ori'shya beskar'gam._ " Obi-Wan stayed that way until he felt the man's presence fade away completely, he slowly stood, deactivating the sabre in his hands and clipping it to his belt.

Satine slowly approached Obi-Wan, resting her hand against that of her husband's, taking comfort when he clasped hers tightly. "He moved on in real Mandalorian style, a warriors death. His soul will be at peace with your words," Satine said, knowing the guilt that plagued through the man's head at having to end another's life, especially in front of her.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan breathed as he turned to face her, cupping his free hand around her cheek, a smile covering his face as she softly leant into his touch. "Now, let us leave and allow their resting place to be left undisturbed."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea; maybe I could get you into true beskar'gam fit for your title," Satine said, her eyes dancing, "especially before your call to the council."

"You do like to tease them," Obi-Wan smirked as he placed a soft kiss against her knuckles.

\-----

"Master Kenobi, you surprise us with a call from where you were not permitted to go," Mace Windu stated, enhancing the lack of permission.

"That is correct, Master Windu," Obi-Wan stated, nodding slightly to the sight of the full Jedi Council, along with his padawan and his padawan, in front of him. "After receiving the transmission, I headed straight here and infiltrated the Kyr'tsad to rescue the Dutchess."

The only reply to Obi-Wan's blatant use of Mando'a was the raised eyebrows that each Master held.

"I was captured and brought forward to Maul," Obi-Wan continued, "I escaped and proceeded to fight Maul. After winning, I managed to spook one guard away and fight the other, leading to the man dying a Mandalorian's death."

"A Mandalorian death?" Mace questioned.

"A death at another's blade, through fighting for his command and not yield," Satine answered stepping up next to the Master Jedi so that the council could see her, "the final words were spoken in fluent Mando'a."

"So you brought the final blow, Dutchess?" Anakin asked.

"No, I did not," Satine stated, watching as confusion overtook the gathered group.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, causing everyone to face himself, "I'm fluent in Mando'a and know the traditions as well."

The eyebrows were present again.

"What did you tell him?" Anakin asked, wanting to know what words would bring that man his Mandalorian death.

"Then march on with kote, Mando'ad. Verd ori'shya beskar'gam," Obi-Wan stated, "it translates to; 'then march on with glory, son of Mandalore. A warrior is more than his armour."

"What of Maul?" Mace asked.

"He is dead," Obi-Wan stated courtly.

"Gone for good, is he?" Yoda asked.

"Unless the Sith know powers to come back from the force while growing a new body, then he is gone for good," Obi-Wan stated.

"What weapon was used in his death?" Anakin asked, having a suspicion that his master had his lightsaber no more.

"My lightsaber was taken and broken when I was captured; instead I called on the Darksaber to defeat Maul," Obi-Wan stated as he moved his cloak away to pick up the weapon from his armour's belt to show the group briefly.

"Called the blade from the leader of the Death Watch, you did?" Yoda questioned, staring the Jedi Master directly in the eye.

"That I did, Grandmaster Yoda," Obi-Wan stated.

"The call of the leader of Death Watch should have stopped this," Plo stated.

"The Darksaber, when broken down simply has two main calls, one stronger than the other," Satine stated, "first, and the weaker of the two, the call of the leader of the Death Watch, this is because it was stollen into this, so the bonds are not strong."

"The next is the strongest that the sabre has, the call of a Dutchess or Duke of Manda'yaim," Obi-Wan finished.

"But you are neither," Anakin stated. "I don't know whether you calling on the protection of the Dutchess would work."

Satine stared at Obi-Wan out of the corner of her eyes, seeing him do the same. Between their eyes, they concluded, their secret was already out in the air - the Jedi Council needed to hear it from them directly.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before unclasping the robe around his shoulders. He walked out of the holovision's view to place the fabric away and to pick up his helmet.

He took another breath before stepping in front of the collective group again.

He was dressed in a cream beskar armour, with highlights of gold and yellow around the shoulders and joint lines. His helmet was almost a pure decorative gold, with a cream pointed line running through it, in the centre of the forehead with the line, was a yellow star - almost like the one that runs through the centre of the Jedi Order symbol. Attached to his shoulders and between the blades of his shoulders was a long cream cape.

While the group on the other end might not have been able to see the colour of the beskar, there was no doubt in their mind that Obi-Wan was the Duke of Mandalore.

"It has been a well-kept secret across the top of Mandalore that there is a hidden Duke," Satine stated.

"My official name is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kryze, Duke of Mandalore, General of the 212th, Leader of the former Death Watch, Sith Slayer and the Negotiator," Obi-Wan stated as he straightened out, before adding with an almost cheeky glint to his eyes, "but my initials didn't change, so you didn't realise."

"Against the code, this is," Yoda stated, "go unpunished, this will not."

"That's why I formally resign from the Jedi Council and order," Obi-Wan stated, "my place is with Satine and our people."

"But Master!" Anakin started.

"No, Anakin," Obi-Wan but in, "this is the end of the line for me. I have owed my oath well by training you and brought my master peace by stopping Maul."

"No, I refuse to allow you to leave the order because you have an attachment!" Anakin stated.

"Anakin, don't..." Obi-Wan warned, seeing where this was going.

"If Obi-Wan has to leave the order because of his attachments," Anakin stated as he turned to face the council, "then you will have to make me leave as well. I, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, Padawan of Obi-Wan Kryze, Master to Ahsoka Tano, General to the 501st, and the hero with no fear, am married to Padme Amidala."

"I, Ahsoka Tano, Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, Commander of the 501st, have attachments around the galaxy and refuse to stay with the Jedi Order is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kryze, and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker are kicked out for attachments," Ahsoka stated, "they taught us serenity."

The Jedi council looked around at each other. While this was a crime against the code, they needed everyone that they could during this war. They concluded without words, the often discussed topic finally coming to the surface.

"Remain, you do, until over, is the war," Yoda stated, looking over the offending ones.

The three could not help it as their jaws almost hit the floor. That was not the response they thought they would receive. 

"Inform the Senator, now, you must," Yoda continued, looking over at Anakin.

Acting almost blindly under the order of the senior Jedi, Anakin called Padme.

"Anakin, is something wrong?" Padme asked the moment that she answered. "Anakin?" She asked again when she got no answer.

"They know about us," Anakin blurted out.

"Anakin Skywalker! What have you done this time?!" Padme snapped, rubbing her forehead.

"It wasn't me this time," Anakin said, suddenly self-conscious, "it was Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan Kryze!" Padme shouted, figuring that the man was in hearing range.

Obi-Wan froze, his eyes widened considerably at the Senator's words.

"Women always figure out the truth," Ahsoka stated smugly.

Obi-Wan groaned as Satine laughed beside him, patting him reassuringly on the arm.

"Then it is settled, the Duke shall continue as a fighting-advisor to Commander Cody, Anakin and Ahsoka shall continue as fighting-advisors to the newly appointed Commander Rex," Mace stated as the meeting came to a close.

"You're wearing your armour if you go out there to fight again," Satine stated as she turned to face Obi-Wan the moment the holocall flickered off.

"Yes, cyar'ika," Obi-Wan sighed.

"Yeah, not going to cut it," Satine stated.

"Never thought it would," Obi-Wan smiled.

\-----

Obi-Wan was walking down the halls towards where the 212th were gathered, waiting for some vital information. This information would be his change in position. Moments before approaching the hanger door, Obi-Wan slowly lowered his helmet into place, allowing it to sit correctly, his hand brushing the hilt of the Darksaber on the way down.

Cody brought the 212th battalion to attention as he saw the Mandalorian in cream, yellow and gold armour step into the hanger, aiming towards them. "This is the Duke of Mandalore; he will be acting as our fighting-advisor until the war is over."

"Take off your helmets; there is no need to be formal around me," Obi-Wan rumbled, knowing that the voice modulator on the mask would stop them from recognising his voice.

Glancing nervously, they all undid their masks, before one clone tentatively added, asking Cody, "sir, where is the General?"

"He's right here," Obi-Wan rumbled again, before taking off his helmet and adding, "but I am not a general or a Jedi anymore."

Those who have fought alongside Obi-Wan for an extended period felt their mouths drop.

"After fifteen years of keeping my marriage a secret, I finally revealed it," Obi-Wan stated, "my name is not Obi-Wan Kenobi, but Obi-Wan Kryze."

"I knew it!" Cody exclaimed, before going very silent.

Obi-Wan turned his head to face him; a silent raised eyebrow pointing towards the suddenly pale clone.

"What will you fight with, if your not a Jedi?" One of the clones asked to break the silence.

With his free hand, Obi-Wan grasped the hilt of the Darksaber in his hand before holding it out to his side. With a quick flick of his wrist, he ignited the blade; the high pitched shrill of the Darksaber filling the hanger. "I think you'll find yourself very well acquainted with this sabre."

"The Darksaber..." The clones whispered as one.

Obi-Wan, only because he had their attention solely on the blade, twirled it in his hand, the black trail blending in and covering the exact edge. He then deactivated it and put it away, clipping the hilt back to his belt. "When I formally announced my title, I gained the strongest call over the blade; then, after defeating Maul, I gained the other call to the blade."

"Where is your lightsaber?" Another asked tentatively.

"It got broken when I was captured on Manda'yaim," Obi-Wan answered.

"You speak Mando'a?" Cody butted in.

"Fluent," Obi-Wan smirked, knowing what will now be going through all the clones heads.

"So that means..." Cody started before his words went dry.

"I understood everything that you were all shouting through everything?" Obi-Wan offered before answering with another smirk, "yes."

Cody groaned alongside most of the rest of the Battalion in front of them.

\-----

"It's nice that Satine and Obi-Wan offered this armour and weapons after we had to hand in our old ones," Anakin commented.

The dark blue armour he wore had a light 501st blue across the shoulders. He had a black belt on, connecting his regular blue fabric clothing to the beskar, with a 501st blue belt buckle, a white symbol of a triangle missing its base pointing up with a circle within it—the emblem of 'protect'.

On his right arm was a strip that contained one of his 'spare' kyber crystals, and when activated, could be used to either do a burst of plasma that could work as a short-range fire-arms or as a shield that wraps around his arm to block the hit of another lightsaber. Connected to his belt were two vibroblades, one short like the usual type, and the other longer and more towards the length of a short sword.

"Yes, it was nice of them," Ahsoka agreed.

She was dressed in a dark blue set of armour, with a matching skirt with built-in vest, knee caps and boot covers. Each was decorated in 501st blue where you would think any seem would be along with decorative circle belt. Her headband was a strip of beskar with a crown of Akul teeth - and the headband also had the function of some of the original features within the clone helmets.

She had armbraces on that held two of her 'spare' kyber crystals in place. But instead of the short-range plasmablasts that Anakin had gone for, they kept the ability to form a small blade from each arm, about the length of a vibroblade. On her belt was one pistol, going back on the training that Rex gave her when she was new to being Anakin's Padawan, and a small handle that extended out into a baton that she would be able to use to knock both flesh and droid senseless with the low electric current supplied through it if she was to hold the button in as she hit them.

"How do you think Rex will reply to his new rank?" Anakin asked.

"How do you think he'll react to our lack of rank and Jedi code?" Ahsoka fired back.

"He won't take it fully in, that's for sure," Anakin laughed.

"We'll still have the old ranks around him and the boys," Ahsoka stated, "he'll fight those how don't give us the respect we previously had."

"Shall we find out?"

\-----

Palpatine stared at the holopad in his hands.

**Three of the most promising members of the Jedi Order left.**

**Obi-Wan Kryze (Formally Obi-Wan Kenobi) announces fifteen-marriage to the Dutchess of Mandalore.**

**Duke of Mandalore is hidden no more!**

**Anakin Skywalker married to a Senator.**

**Three new fighting-advisors for the GAR!**

**Look out people, beskar armour is making its comeback!**

**Darksaber new weapon of choice for Obi-Wan Kryze, Duke of Mandalore.**

**State of the art cleaning droid now out in the galaxy.**

It was terrible - well, the last one was alright, but the rest of them were horrible. How was he meant to get Anakin to the dark side without that control of him being tied down by his rank of general and his oath to the Jedi Order?

All his plans were unravelling around him.

\-----

In a few years, when Mace Windu was reflecting the dark side force lightning at Palpatine, there was no dashing Skywalker to stop the fight.

The only way the man knew was the news updates announcing him as the Sith Lord and his death.

The war was ended by the end of that year; the clones had their chips removed after they realised that they were there and what they do. The accelerated growth was deactivated.

Now most clones live on a range of places around the galaxy with cities built and designed to work for them.

Obi-Wan moved in with the Dutchess. Anakin, Padme and Ahsoka brought a house in the new Mandalorian clone city to live alongside the 501st and the 212th. Those two groups refusing to be parted with their old Generals and Commanders - even if Anakin and Ahsoka were always called their old ranks by their men.

The fate of the galaxy was changed with one simple fact. The perfect Jedi of the Republic Jedi Order announcing his marriage.


End file.
